


Merry Little Things

by bigwolfpup, TiBun



Series: Monster Mash [3]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Blindfolds, Bottom Tony Stark, Christmas Party, Gorgon Tony Stark, Gorgons (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Lemon, M/M, One Shot, Stony - Freeform, Top Steve Rogers, Werewolf Steve Rogers, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21895312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigwolfpup/pseuds/bigwolfpup, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/pseuds/TiBun
Summary: It's Stark Industries annual charity Christmas party, and after arriving late, Steve Rogers decides it's time to make an announcement.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Monster Mash [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530668
Comments: 2
Kudos: 136





	Merry Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: We do not own any recognizable characters, we only explore the possibilities.

“Oh the weather outside is frightful, but the fire’s so delightful! And since I don’t want them to show, let it snow let it snow let it snow!” Tony sang out, swaying his hips as he moved around the banquet hall of Avengers Tower.

It was closing in on the evening of the annual Stark Industries Christmas Ball, the areas of the Tower that would be open to the guests were all decorated in reds and golds, trees, wreaths, and garlands. Food was being prepared by one of New York’s finest chefs, and Tony Stark was already dressed to impress in a wine colored suit that fit him perfectly, gold sunglasses with a red tint to the lenses, his usually messy curls styled neatly with the only styling product his snakes didn’t hate. His shoes were shined, one of his more expensive watches in place on his wrist, and his beard freshly trimmed.

If he was being honest—and truthfully, he was if anyone paid attention to how he changed the lyrics to the song playing over the speakers—he’d admit that he hated such formal events. And he truthfully would have stopped hosting the event if it weren’t for the fact that the annual Christmas event raised so much money for charity. He could just donate a large amount himself—which he already did every year—but he was pretty sure the social expectations of attending the Christmas Ball was the only reason a good number of the richest, greediest guests that got an invite would even think to donate anything to help those in need. It was disgusting, but if social expectations was what it took to get more help to those in need, then Tony would host as many stupid fancy events as he needed to.

He could sacrifice a few hours for a good cause, after all. And afterwards, he would be able to shed his expensive three-piece suit and trade it in for one of Steve’s shirts as he coaxed his way into the wolf’s bed. Not that it’d be hard. Not after their relationship moved up to physical. And not to mention the werewolf much preferred sharing his bed with Tony to the fact that when left alone at night, the gorgon would abandon the idea of sleep and end up pulling an all nighter in his lab.

Tony sighed and looked up at the chandelier that glittered above him, “I want to be held already…”

A pair of arms wrapped around Tony from behind, holding him close. "I suppose you don't wanna be held by me?" Clint's voice rang out in a sort of teasing tone and a smirk.

Tony half collapsed back against the harpy with a dramatic sigh, “Not what I was imagining, but I’ll take it.” he gave a small laugh and looked back at his friend with a grin.

"Imagining your big wolf boyfriend wrapping you up in his arms and ravishing you?" Clint fake growled while smirking again, gnashing his teeth together.

“God, that sounds like the best thing ever.” he wiggled back against Clint suggestively, “Unfortunately I have to host this party and pretend I’m the same old single playboy the public expects of me. How fun.”

"Okay, but how about you go public? It'd save you the trouble of pretending." The blond held Tony closer, resting his chin on the gorgon's shoulder.

“I want to, I do, but...Steve is...old.” Tony bluntly sighed, “Like, not in a bad way, but he’s famous with the old conservative crowds. There’s a lot of expectations placed on him by the generations of old farts, and news that he’s in a relationship with a male gorgan instead of a female werewolf or human would upset the balance of his public image. My reputation takes beatings all the time, it’s fine, but he’s America’s golden boy. They can’t know he’s also my puppy-eyed rut-god.”

Clint scoffed. "He's America's golden boy but can't represent all the people who aren't straight? Seems unfair. A lot unfair."

“I know! But I can’t ask him to sacrifice his clean, concervative reputation. I’m fine with the public having Captain America as long as Steve’s mine. I’ll make sure to get proper couples time after this party’s finally over with.”

"Are you really fine with that, Tony?"

“I can’t say it wouldn’t be nice to be able to kiss him in public, but yeah, I’ve made peace with it. Not all of us can be as lucky as you and Bucky.” Tony nodded, then sighed and spun around to rest his forehead on Clint’s shoulder, “...You’re wearing this ratty old suit? Why didn’t you put on the nice one I bought you for your birthday?”

"This is your party, Tony. There's no way I'm gonna look better than you at your own party." Clint laughed.

“But your ass looks great in the suit I got you!” Tony pouted.

"Of course it does! Looks just as good as yours!"

“Which is why I want to see you in it.” Tony pulled back with a grin, “Bucky’ll drool all over you. You wouldn’t be able to shake him from your side even if you wanted to.”

Clint hummed in thought with a smirk. "Well, yeah he'll turn into a helpless puppy around me, but we might leave the party early if I wear that suit."

“I wouldn’t blame you. You’d have a much better time upstairs than down here.” Tony winked.

The harpy laughed and hugged Tony tight. "Okay, you've convinced me to change. Don't get too distracted while I'm gone." 

Clint stepped back and took off into the air, hurrying away to change his suit.

“Good boy!” Tony grinned watching Clint leave before checking the time and sighing as he looked around.

Everything was in place, and all that was left was to go outside to the press he knew was already gathered and face the limelight until guests started showing up to take the focus off him. Nodding to himself, he moved to do just that, putting on his best fake smile as he stepped out the doors to the sudden flashing of cameras and the shouting of reporters looking to get their questions answered before others.

Tony was bombarded with question after question until his guests arrived one by one, and all the flashing cameras soon turned to the cars pulling up and letting out people. Different business representatives and billionaires arrived in the fanciest outfits and accessories, but they were hardly the focus as the rest of the Avengers began showing their faces. Clint had indeed changed his suit to the more extravagant one that Tony had mentioned, and almost hovering around him was the big wolf Bucky. It was probably going to be impossible for the two to separate for even a few seconds that night.

After all but one of the Avengers had shown their faces, everyone hurried inside to get out of the cold, huddling together until they started to warm up. The only Avenger missing was Steve, and no one had even the slightest clue of where he was. Even Bucky hadn't known why the other wolf hadn't showed up yet.

“You sure you have no idea where Steve is?” Clint asked Bucky as he ruffled the remaining snow off his tail feathers, “Wasn’t he supposed to be one of the first of our group to arrive?”

"I swear I don't know. We weren’t hanging out before. I was just making sure our egg would be alright without either of us there for a few hours." Bucky said. "I hope he's not being stupid and freaking out about this party."

"Tony's secretly worried, when we all came inside I overheard him muttering to JARVIS, saying Steve better not be going out to get neutered just so he could skip out, or something. Not that Tony would show it with so many high class guests and privileged press members keeping their eyes on him. I bet if he doesn’t show he’ll end up on the couch for a week, Christmas or no.” Clint sighed.

"Steve's gotta show up. Otherwise I'm hunting his ass down and dragging him here. Tony doesn't deserve to be stood up."

“I agree—and you two old war heroes are supposed to be gentlemen! I don’t care if they aren’t public, it’s still leaving his boyfriend hanging.” Clint sighed and picked up a glass of champagne off a passing waiter’s tray, downing half of it simply because he felt miffed on Tony’s behalf. Then he handed the drink to Bucky, “Don't let me get drunk at this thing, Babe, Gotta behave.”

"I hardly think we'll be out here long enough for you to get drunk." Bucky leaned down his head and nipped Clint's neck with a little growl.

“We certianly won’t be here long if you keep tempting me like that.” Clint agreed.

"Then let's walk around for a bit, then we can retreat to our room."

About another half hour passed by before Steve finally showed himself, wearing a simple dark blue suit with a little American flag pin on the jacket. He looked a bit frazzled, but not enough to fool any of the guests who weren't Avengers.

“Steven! Good of you to join us at long last, my friend!” Thor said, clapping Steve firmly on the back in greeting, the large centaur grinning happily as he always did. “There has been debate on your absence.”

Steve smiled, though he stumbled forward a little. "Sorry, I couldn't decide what suit to wear and…well I guess I was nervous enough that I was starting to shift a little." He ran a hand through his hair and over his ears with a sigh.

“What would plague you with such nerves? There is not here but merriment and cheer. Tis a grand season for both joy and giving aid to those in need.”

"Well with Tony and I…being a thing…and having so many people around, I know it'll be a little hard to keep my hands to myself."

“I’m sure your lover would only care that you were here, appropriate hands or not.”

"But things could go wrong so quickly if I slipped up." Steve shook his head. "Anyways, I need to go find Tony."

“I last saw him over at the horderves table.” Thor helpfully offered.

"Thank you, Thor." Steve nodded at the centaur before seeking out the table he had mentioned. 

It was a slow process making it to the horderves table. Seemingly everyone wanted to talk to Steve about one thing or another. He didn't mind it so much, but he really just wanted to see Tony and apologize for being late. He really hadn't meant to be late, but his wolf side had gotten too anxious, and it really was not a good time if he was on the verge of shifting in the middle of such an important event.

Across the room, and unaware that Steve had finally shown up, Tony stood with his flute of champagne, speaking with what felt like a parade of individuals or small groups. Just as one would walk away, he’d be cornered by another looking for some of his time. Business, science, hero work, politics, he flip-flopped so often from topic to topic for the party guests that he almost felt like a dancing monkey.

Maybe next year he’d get a dancing monkey to provide entertainment. A cute one with a vest and a hat in red and green…

“Stark Industries no longer produces weapons, and so long as I have any say in it, it’ll be staying that way. A collaboration project isn’t possible if you are strictly thinking of weapons.” Tony firmly told the owner of another weapons manufacturer company that had worked with Stark Industries in the past. “We’re into clean energy now.”

“Oh, well, maybe another time, then.” the human said, stepping away with a slump in his shoulders. Maybe the rumor of his company running into financial trouble wasn't just a rumor, and he was desperately looking for something that would keep things afloat.

Tony didn’t have much time to dwell on it, however, as yet another tall figure moved to him and paused with intent of conversation. He sucked in a breath and placed a fresh fake smile to his face as he looked up at the familiar naga.

“Tiberius, a pleasure as always.” he greeted, holding back the sarcasm from his tone.

“Tony! It’s been so long!” Tiberius Stone smirked at the half-gorgon, flashing his fangs. “How’ve you been?”

“Oh, you know, busy, looking forward to relaxing over the holidays so long as the world doesn’t get attacked by another threat from space or whatever.” Tony shrugged. “I’m sure you can relate to the busy side of things.”

“Of course. Gotta keep the people pleased.” Tiberius took a sip of his champagne while keeping his gaze fixed on Tony. “So, are you still New York’s most eligible bachelor? Or has someone caught your eye finally? Maybe that secretary of yours? What was her name… Pepper?”

“Pepper is just a good friend. If you’re interested I can save you the trouble and let you know that you are not her type. She’d mop the floor with you for sure.” Tony paused, tilting his head with his eyebrows going up briefly, “She did with me.” he admitted, unashamedly.

The naga grimaced a little, then cleared his throat. “Well, if you’re free some time, I’d love to grab a drink with you, talk business, politics, relationships, anything. What do you say?”

“That entirely depends on which it is. Business or personal?” Tony said.

“I don’t think our business talk would be very productive, since it seems you’re not into weapons anymore.” Tiberius winked at Tony with a smile.

“Then I’m afraid I don’t have the time.”

“Aww, come on, Tony. Don’t want to have a little down time with your old pal Ty?”

“Last time we went out for an evening, you left me drunk and passed out behind a booth at the club while you ran off with a couple of the hostesses.”

Tiberius shrugged. “We learn from mistakes. But I know you’re not that busy, since you seem to have the time to go fly around and play hero from time to time. Just a little date, you and me, my treat.”

“I don’t ‘play’ hero, I am one.” Tony stated firmly.

“Sure, whatever you say to make the public believe you.” Rolling his eyes, Tiberius grabbed two more glasses of champagne off a tray as a waiter passed by. He offered one to Tony. “At least you showed up to your own party, I guess. I heard that Captain America decided to skip out. Wouldn’t blame him, this party probably isn’t for him anyways.”

“I’ve decided to quit drinking.” Tony said, refusing the drink offered, even as he held a flute with only a sip left. He didn’t comment on Captain America, no, he didn’t trust himself to.

“Alright. I see what you’re doing.” The naga licked his fangs in agitation while leveling a look at Tony. “You don’t wanna go out with me, I get it, but you could have just told me to leave the moment you saw me instead of leading me on like you have been. That’s not very attractive.”

“You’ve never showed that kind of interest in me before, and it would have been rude of me to tell a guest to leave before we’ve given a proper greeting and indulge in small talk.”

Tiberius scoffed, then drank his whole glass of champagne before responding. “I’ve shown plenty of interest in you before, Tony. We’re compatible, after all.”

“Ah yes, ditching me when I’m vulnerable and going off with a couple of cute girls is showing interest. You best get ready to catch me, I’m swooning.” Tony said with a roll of his eyes.

“That was one time. All other times I’ve not left you.”

“That was the last time we went anywhere together that wasn’t strictly business-related.” Tony reminded. “That kind of thing sticks with you. Have you any idea how I felt when I woke up the following morning to the sight of the owner leering over me and looking at me like a piece of meat?”

“Again, we learn from mistakes. I promise this time won’t end up the same.” The naga held out his hand to Tony. “Come on, give me another chance. It’s not like there’s anyone else around here who’s compatible with you.”

“I can’t tell if you’re being classist or speciesist with that statement.”

“On, come  _ on _ , Tony. You’re not really that upset at me for accidentally leaving you that night, are you? It was  _ one _ time!”

“And I won’t risk it being done a  _ second  _ time.” Tony stepped back a half step, stopping when his rear touched the edge of a table. The naga had somehow slithered closer into Tony’s personal space and was upsetting his comfort level slightly. The distance between them was one more appropriate for close friends (or closer), and not two acquaintances with a history.

“I won’t let it happen a second time, Tony,” Tiberius said in a tone that was falsely comforting. “People are capable of change, I hope you know. I won’t leave you this time.” He leaned in closer to Tony, putting his hands on the table on either side of the half-gorgon .

Tony could feel his hair shift as a few of his snakes poked their noses out with a warning hiss. “Of course I know people can change— _ I _ have changed. I’m not looking for bed warmers, I’m ready for commitment. For something lasting.”

“I can give you that, Tony.” Tiberius glanced briefly at the snakes poking out of Tony’s hair before reaching a hand up to cup Tony’s cheek. With how close he was, Tony could easily tell that the naga had been drinking long before the party had begun. “You just have to trust me.”

“Pardon me,” a new voice came, smooth and charming and belonging to a certain head of blond hair and bright blue eyes. “I hope I’m not interrupting, but I was just wanting some cheese.”

Tony’s eyes slid off to look past Tiberius at Steve. Apparently, his snakes did too and went from being on guard and seconds away from striking out at the naga’s hand, to relaxing with soft little hisses. Tony took in a breath and was about to state ‘you’re late’ to tease him, or a relieved mutter of the wolf’s name, but they mixed together once the words finally formed on his tongue; “You’re Steve…”

The werewolf smiled. "Yes, I am, and I'm sorry I'm late."

Tiberius glared at Steve. "Well thanks for showing your face, but you were kind of interrupting, so we'll get out of your way." The Naga started to pull Tony away with a scowl, but he was stopped by Steve letting out a low growl.

"I suggest you take your hands off Tony," the wolf warned, his ears laying flat against his head.

Tony started to pull his arm from the man’s grasp, about to say more when Tiberius cut him off, tightening his grasp on Tony’s arm.

“This has nothing to do with you, old man.”

“See, that’s where you’re wrong,” Steve countered. “This has everything to do with me.”

“Don’t you have babies to kiss or something?”

“Ty, I think you should let it go and go enjoy the party elsewhere.” Tony warned, “I have already made myself clear that I have no interest in you, and many of my friends do not care for people who can’t take no for an answer.”

“Me included,” Steve said with another growl. “Leave.”

“God, you’re pleasant,” Tiberius muttered. “You sure put on a show when you’re dancing around in those tights pretending to be a hero. And you and Tony have no history together, so why the hell do you get a say in this?”

“Because I’m pretty sure I know him better than you ever will,” the wolf snapped.

“Please, I’d really rather not draw attention to this situation, Mister Stone, but if you do not stop squeezing my arm, I will start throwing punches.” Tony stated in warning. His arm was starting to hurt, and he was sure his suit would be wrinkled already.

Making a disgusted noise, Tiberius let go of Tony dramatically. “Alright fine, seems Captain America wants even more time in the spotlight. What a waste.”

“Go on if you’re done trying to get into Tony’s pants,” Steve said, stepping closer to the brunet.

“Thanks, Steve.” Tony said watching the Naga storm through the crowd, “I didn’t want to get into a fist fight with a drunk tonight.”

“I didn’t want to either.” Steve sighed, turning to face Tony. “Are you okay? He didn’t hurt you, did he?”

I’d like to think I’m not so delicate a flower that I’d be bruised, but he was holding on quite tight.” Tony shrugged, looking at the wrinkle in his sleeve where he’d been grabbed, “But my suit jacket is wrinkled, which I’m not happy about. If I have to get my suit pressed I want it to be because of  _ fun  _ reasons.”

“After the party, we can think of some of those fun reasons.” Steve smiled, brushing off the wrinkled sleeve gently. “Which speaking of, I didn’t see Clint or Bucky around when I got here. I’m guessing they already ran off to have some fun?”

“Probably, they were here at the start—where were you?”

“I was trying to keep back some anxiety… I kept shifting a little bit, and I wanted that under control before I came here.”

“Babe—why didn’t you call me? I would have come to help and then made up some epic late entrance for us both to make up for being late.”

“I didn’t want you to be late for your own party. Besides, I wanted to be sure I wasn’t going to accidentally hold your hand or something while there were so many reporters here.”

“You have better self control than I do, Captain Sexy, I wouldn’t have worried about it.”

Steve smiled. “It was still making me nervous. I also didn’t want to ruin this suit you bought for me.”

“You do look like a million bucks, but you know you’re more important to me than being here on time. I’d have gone to help you.”

“Next time, I’ll call.” Steve bumped his shoulder against Tony’s, a look of longing in his eyes. 

“Good.” Tony lingered, looking up at Steve with a longing to kiss him before he nodded and pulled away, “I should mingle some more—hopefully with more respectable guests.”

“I…I think we should go public!” Steve suddenly blurted out.

Tony froze mid-step before turning to look back at Steve, “You...want to? With me? With your reputation on the line?”

Taking a few steps back towards Tony, Steve nodded, and he didn’t wait for any other answer from the half-gorgon, because in the next moment he was pulling Tony closer and capturing his lips into a kiss, right where reporters and guests alike could see.

The room suddenly got quiet, the constant buzz of conversation dying out and only leaving the cheerful holiday music playing. It wasn’t long before all eyes had turned to the couple, watching as the werewolf practically picked the gorgon off his feet to plant a deep kiss to his lips. How the gorgon in turn slid his arms around the wolf’s neck and the snakes usually hidden in his hair stuck out to tap their noses to Steve’s face affectionately.

Cameras were flashing almost as soon as everyone realized what was going on, but Steve couldn’t find it in himself to care as some people began the cheer and others cried out in disgust. He eventually had to pull away to breathe, but also to laugh at the snakes tickling his face.

“I don’t want to hide who I really am any more, Tony,” Steve eventually said. “It’s not fair that I’m the symbol of America and I have to hide parts of myself that need to be shown.”

“I...guess it’ll be easier for me to turn down random offers for dates now.” Tony said, his face flushed red as he tried to ignore the attention that was now on the two of them. “If I get any at all, that is.”

“That was another reason I wanted to go public.” Steve chuckled, his own faced flushed a little. “I get jealous…”

“Jealous, you?” Tony finally glanced around them, “Well, there’s no taking back that very public kiss, you know. And that means I get to drag you to  _ all  _ my social gatherings.”

“The more time I get to spend with you, the happier I am.” Steve pulled Tony closer so their foreheads touched. “I don’t care if the public hates it.”

“We’re about to get a lot of questions thrown at us, you know. You can’t run away and leave me to it. You were the one to kiss me, after all.”

“And it’s about damn time you stopped hiding!” Nat’s voice shouted over the crowd.

Steve looked out towards the crowd of people with a red face. “Okay…yeah, I’ll stop hiding so much. I promise.”

“Good, Tony will go crazy if you keep hiding,” Bucky’s voice came from behind Steve. He was readjusting his suit jacket with a very happy looking Clint trailing behind him. “Very bold move, Stevie.”

“When I told you you should go public, Tony, I didn’t think you’d do it  _ here _ .” Clint added.

“I...wasn’t planning to.” Tony admitted.

“How long have you two been together?” a bold reporter finally interrupted, starting the wave of questions.

Steve seemed to lose the ability to speak for a few seconds before he stammered out a response. “Uh, well… It’s been about a year now.”

“Why have you hidden your relationship for so long?”

“Are there any thoughts of proposing yet?”

Many more questions seemed to hit all at once, overwhelming Steve a bit, and he couldn’t seem to keep up with the many questions. He went a little pale, ears flattening against his head and tail tucking a little. Just because they had just gone public didn’t mean that he no longer wanted to take things slow. He still wanted to go at a pace that he could handle, but it was clear the public wanted everything all at once.

Tony tucked himself into Steve’s side, “Don’t worry, they won’t get to have any say in how fast or slow we take this.” he whispered.

As Tony spoke, Clint had taken off into the air and landed between the couple and the crowd, “The important part in all this is that these two saps love each other. We’re here for charity, not gossip.”

"Save your questions for an official press release," Bucky added, coming up next to his mate. "Which will only happen once they're both ready. So go back to enjoying the party."

Steve sighed when the reporters gave up and went back to photographing the event rather than the couple that had just gone public. "Thanks, Buck," he said to his best friend.

“You should have expected a reaction like that, Steve, you saw what their reaction was for Bucky and I when we went public, and we’re not quite as famous as you two are alone, let alone together.” Clint said, turning back to the couple, “Hope you’re ready for the gossip and the early morning news shows spinning this into a whole big thing.”

Tony shrugged, “They’ve said worse things about me than getting speciesist about me. I’ll be happy to egg them on by kissing my wolf so often they’ll grow bored and move on to the next big news story.”

"If kissing you more gets them to go away, then I'm more than happy to do that," Steve said.

“You should be happy just for the fact I’m kissing you.” the gorgon pouted.

"Of course I'm happy for that! I'm always happy when you kiss me."

“Good, then kiss me again.” Tony said, pulling the wolf down into his lips.

Steve smiled wide as he kissed Tony again with a slight growl, his tail wagging happily.

“Great, they’ll be like this for months, won’t they?” Clint asked, moving over to Bucky’s side and taking his hand.

"Probably," the dark haired wolf replied with a smile. "But that's just how Stevie likes it. Slow and loving. I should know, we were… well, we were involved with each other at one point back before I left to fight in the war." Bucky shrugged.

“Tony and I figured you were. Steve denies it every time, though.”

“Of course he does. I mean we weren’t doing much, but we still have a history together. Just practice for now, I guess.” Bucky smirked as he pulled Clint closer.

“Don’t see why he denies it. You’re hot, so I don’t blame him for wanting a piece of you. And sure, back then it was much more taboo or whatever, but these days it’s much more accepted when two guys date. Crossing species types is still hotly debated, but being gay isn’t.” Clint shrugged.

"He probably denied it for so long because he didn't want it publicly known he wasn't straight. Which that isn't an issue anymore, obviously, but he didn't want the public having any suspicions." Bucky pulled Clint closer with a sigh.

“I suppose.” Clint looked out over the party as people went back to enjoying themselves, “Hey, didn’t you promise me you’ll teach me to dance ‘properly’ like way back when?” he hinted suddenly, nodding to the dancefloor.

"Of course." A warm smile graced Bucky's lips, far different from the smirk he usually had plastered on his face. He offered an arm to the harpy to lead him out to the dancefloor.

“Yay.” Clint smiled, taking his boyfriend’s arm.

The rest of the evening, Tony kept Steve at his side, dragging him around from dull conversation to dull conversation, though now each conversation had a sprinkling of inquiry about the couple mixed into it. When they managed to escape being directly social, they enjoyed a few dances together.

But finally guests were leaving, lining up outside to wait for the valet to bring their cars around, and the Avengers all got to go up to the private living areas in the tower.

“JARVIS, was my order delivered?” Clint asked as they stepped off the elevator onto the private floor and heading to the kitchen.

“Yes, Mr. Barton, Mr. Hogan just dropped it all off.” JARVIS responded.

“Great! Tony, you be sure to give that man a big holiday tip!”

“I always do, why?”

“Food. Real food. Not more of those tiny cheeses on crackers.” Clint grinned, finding the stack of pizzas on the counter and grabbing one. And moving over to the couch.

“Seems we’re getting an after-party.” Nat said, swiping the slice Clint had picked up and had been about to bite into.

“Hey! This box is mine! There’s plenty in the kitchen!” the harpy pouted as he tried to get it back, only for the arachne to skitter out of reach.

Steve watched as everyone grabbed pizza and began to socialize or goof off. He couldn't help but smile at the sense of happiness that seemed to fill the room. But… he had had enough of socializing. Maybe it was because publicly announcing a relationship was more exhausting than he had anticipated. He just wanted some alone time with Tony and a pizza.

Moving over to the boxes, Steve grabbed one, then snaked an arm around Tony's waist. "What do you think about going back to one of our rooms and relaxing with our own pizza?"

“I’d say you could carry me, but you have your hands full already.” Tony smirked, his eyes glistening as he looked up at Steve. Secretly, one of his snakes poked out of his hair behind his head and grabbed the mistletoe that was hanging on the doorframe, just as Tony pulled away from leaning against it to start towards the bedrooms. The bold little thing then moved up, dangling it over Tony’s head.

Tony stopped, looking up, cross-eyed at the sprig of weed he hadn’t even realized someone had put up.

Steve looked at the daring snake and laughed. "Looks like someone wants us to kiss."

“It would seem that way, but you’re too tall to be under it with me. You’ll have to get down here.” Tony smirked, looking up at Steve.

The wolf only smiled wider as he bent down and captured Tony's lips in a kiss, perhaps one that was a little too intimate for being around their friends. Steve didn't seem to mind though. His mind was clearly on keeping the pizza box he held balanced and taking the half-gorgon to his bedroom.

“Get a room!” Clint called out as the couple kissed. At the same time Bucky howled teasingly at them and Thor made some supporting comment that was lost in the noise.

“I own this building, I can kiss my boyfriend wherever I want!” Tony shot back.

Steve laughed with a growl, pulling Tony closer while smirking. "Come on, they clearly can't appreciate how in love we are."

“More like can’t stomach it!” Clint teased, shooing them with a slice of pizza.

"Ignore the bird," Bucky said with a smile as he came up behind his mate and wrapped his arms around Clint. "Go have fun, Stevie."

"Thanks, Buck." Steve smirked before guiding Tony away with their pizza while also nuzzling the half-gorgon several times.

“Which room we spending the night in tonight? Mine or yours?” Tony asked as he moved willingly at Steve’s side.

"Let's stay in yours tonight," the wolf said. "I like it when the room smells like you anyways."

“At this point I’m tempted to suggest we just move into the same room together, but with how rough you are on sheets during your shifts, I’d worry about my sheets.”

"I don't want to tear up your expensive sheets…. But moving in together sounds pretty nice."

“Maybe we can just have two beds. One for your shifts and ruts and the other for all the other times. The room you had claimed isn’t large enough for that, so we’ll have to have you move into my room with me.”

"I'm perfectly fine with that." Steve tried to nuzzle closer as they walked, which was impossible and a bit ridiculous to see, but the wolf wanted nothing but to be as close to Tony as he possibly could, and behind the closed door of Tony's apartment, he knew he could finally get closer.

“Then it’s settled. We have no plans tomorrow as it’ll be Christmas Eve, so we can have your things moved here, get you settled, and have a proper christmas morning together as a couple; waking up together and having a nice breakfast together while in fluffy pajamas.”

"If you can even walk tomorrow, that is." The blond's tail wagged slightly in excitement as they finally reached Tony's apartment.

“If I can’t walk then it looks like you’ll be moving all your things in without my help as I sit on my lovely sore ass and dictate where things are put.” Tony grinned.

Steve growled happily as the door opened and let the two inside. "I'm gonna try my hardest to make it uncomfortable for you to even sit."

“Promise?” Tony grinned, moving into his private rooms, already loosening his tie.

"I won't just promise, I'll guarantee it." The pizza was left on the table near the couch, Steve focused more on his partner than the food.

“This is totally going to make up for having to deal with Ty.” Tony wiggled. “Just let me get out of my suit before you attack. I am fond of this one.”

"I'm not ruining my suit either." Steve started undressing rather quickly, though he was still careful not to rip any seams or buttons.

“Probably for the best.” Tony nodded.

Once they were stripped of their suits, the gorgon stretched and then flopped back onto the couch, sprawling himself out. “Okay, ready for our own private after party, Puppy-eyes.”

“Good, I can’t tell you how badly I actually wanted to push you against the wall and go at it while the others were around.” Steve jumped onto the couch with attentive ears and a wagging tail.

“I wouldn’t have minded, but I’m sure everyone else would. Very inappropriate, mister apple pie.” Tony said, wrapping his legs around Steve’s waist.

Steve wrapped his arms around Tony with a growl, shoving his face into the gorgon’s neck and taking a deep breath. “ _ Christ _ , Tony,” he groaned after letting out his breath.

“Mmm, I prefer if you’d ‘fuck Tony’.” the gorgon grinned.

“God, I’m going to.” Steve sat back up and pulled Tony’s hips closer to his own, rolling them forward to build up a little bit of friction.

“Lube, condoms, and a blindfold are in the little box on the side table.” Tony practically moaned in response to Steve’s physical flirtations.

Steve whined a little. "I wish there was a way we could look at each other while we do this…"

“Bruce and I have been trying to see if we can figure out a way to make people immune to the gaze of a gorgon, but we’ve had no luck at all, and he ends up a stone statue every time.” Tony admitted. “So I’ll need to be blindfolded since my sunglasses are able to fall off with rigorous movements. We also are not letting you be the blindfolded one after what happened last time!”

"Yeah, it happened so suddenly, I couldn't comprehend what had happened until after I was back to normal." Sighing, Steve grabbed the box and what they needed from it. He held the blindfold in his hands gently, not wanting to cover his lover's eyes for the sake of not being turned to stone.

"Okay, close your eyes and take off your glasses."

Tony nodded and closed his eyes as he removed his glasses, reaching over to try and blindly set them on the coffee table.

Steve took the glasses and set them on the table before putting the blindfold over Tony's eyes. He placed a quick kiss on the gorgon's forehead before settling once more between Tony's legs. "Is the blindfold on good?*

Tony made a quick adjustment before nodding, “You’re safe, and I’m now in your capable paws.”

Steve nodded, though Tony couldn't see it, and he rolled his hips forward again. "Let's see how hard I can make you cum."

“You know where I keep my toys if you feel like surprising me with any of them.” Tony wiggled. “Lets see if you can make me forget my own name while only calling out yours.”

"I bet I can do that in only minutes." Steve smiled as he started grinding against the brunet.

“Minutes, hu? We’ll see about that.”

"Try me." Steve grabbed the lube he had grabbed earlier and put some into his empty hand. The cool liquid was soon being spread out over Steve's fingers and Tony's entrance, ready to start prepping the Gorgon. One finger worked its way inside with little time to hesitate.

Tony succked in a breath, making a hissing noise as he did. “Right down to business this time, hu?”

"I think we've flirted around enough already," Steve reasoned. "I waited all night for this." He curled his finger as he pushed it in further, then added a second finger.

Tony gave a sharp “ _ Ah! _ ” as his body stiffened slightly. “If you don’t get rough with me tonight after this, Rogers, I’ll— _ oh! _ ” Tony gasped again as Steve spread his two fingers inside him.

"Oh don't you worry, baby doll, I'm gonna get  _ so _ rough with you." Steve was already pushing in a third finger and curling them all to spread Tony's entrance.

Tony’s cheeks flushed. He loved it when Steve called him that. It was so old fashioned, but it made him melt, regardless. He never said anything about it, but he was sure his lover already knew how much he loved being called baby doll or doll.

Steve worked his fingers magically and skillfully until he deemed Tony ready to go on. He removed his fingers with a groan, then shifted both his and Tony's hips before grabbing a condom and slipping it on. A simple pat on the gorgon's thigh questioned whether Tony was ready yet or not to move on.

“You really have to ask?” Tony breathed out, shaking his hips.

"You know I like to make sure you're still okay with this." Steve nuzzled Tony's thigh before lining himself up and slowly thrusting into his mate.

“You know I’ll bring out our safe word if I’m not okay with something.” Tony whined, wishing he was in a position he could better encourage his lover to press inside. On his back, he was forced to wait, and Steve could tease if he wanted to. He liked being teased, but he was also incredibly horney.

With a grunt, Steve pushed himself into Tony until he was fully seated inside the Gorgon. He took only a moment to let the both of them adjust and get more comfortable on the couch, then he started up a quick pace as he wolf instincts took over.

“Yes!” Tony yelped out, holding onto Steve’s shoulders and pulling himself half way up so that his lips were closer to the wolf’s sensitive ears, every gasp and moan impossible to be missed.

Steve whined softly as he held Tony close, but his pace never faltered. He remained steady as he thrust into the half-gorgon, holding onto Tony's hips so they wouldn't fall off the couch.

“ _ Ah—ah—ahh! _ ” Tony gasped and moaned in time with each thrust, one hand moving above his head and knocking into something. He ignored the crash as what would be assumed to be the table lamp crashed to the floor. It was easily replaced. It didn’t matter—Steve mattered—Steve and his sweet gentleness, his passion, and...his cock that was currently pounding so deeply into him.

Steve growled at the crash, but he didn't let that faze him. In fact, he moved his hips faster, reaching deeper and hitting the spot that he knew made Tony feel fantastic every time.

“Yes, Steve, yes, please!” Tony moaned, twisting his body so he was half on his side, “Fill me with a Christmas treat!”

"God, Tony…" Steve ducked his head down and moved faster while feeling the pit of his gut start to heat up.

Tony moaned louder, “Don’t stop—close! Gahh— _ more! _ ”

Growling, Steve pulled Tony closer, burying his face in the gorgon's neck. He knew he was close to his own climax, but he always made sure Tony came first. Call it a show of dominance, but Steve loved it when he made Tony cum, and he was damn well determined to get the Gorgon to cum first every time.

“More! More!” Tony begged, rolling his hips as he searched for more pleasure, chasing after the climax just out of reach. His hand snaked down his body, searching to grip his throbbing member.

Steve glanced down at Tony's hand and smacked it away, replacing it with his own hand and making vigorous strokes. "Come on, baby doll, cum for me."

The gorgon whimpered as his gut tightened and he stretched out his body under Steve, gasping a few more times before he couldn’t hold back any longer, crying out Steve’s name as his vision behind the blindfold spotted and a wetness hit his stomach.

Feeling Tony tighten around him, Steve groaned loudly, his beard rubbing up against the gorgon's neck. He only had a few more thrusts before he too suddenly hit his climax, a shiver rushing through his body.

Tony clung to Steve tightly until the werewolf collapsed on top of him, leaving them both panting for breath.

There was a long moment before either of them were able to talk, but Steve was the first one to break the silence. 

“You okay? The couch really isn’t the best place to have sex, but…”

“Mmm,” Tony hummed, the snakes limp around his head and hissing lazilly. “Wanna go again?” he joked.

Steve laughed before kissing Tony’s jaw. “Maybe after some pizza, I might be up for another round.”

“Mm, food does sound good, too...and something to drink...can really use something to drink. Water, probably.”

"I could go for water too." Grunting as they shifted around, Steve pulled out of Tony and took the condom off before getting up and throwing it away. He grabbed two glasses and filled them both with water before returning to the couch. 

"Pizza is probably cold by now, but I'm sure it's still good."

“We can always heat it up a bit. Just a few seconds should do it.” Tony said, not even making an attempt to move or get up.

Steve checked the pizza, confirming it was cold before he turned back to Tony. "Want it heated up?"

“Yeah, please. Warm pizza sounds better right now than cold.” Tony grinned.

“Warm pizza coming right up then.”

Steve went the extra mile while heating up the pizza, bringing slices back to Tony on a plate with a big smile. He was clearly happy to take care of his boyfriend who was exhausted after having his ass pounded.

Tony grinned and shifted just enough to sit up, not wanting to choke—well, at least on pizza. maybe he’d willingly ‘choke’ on Steve later. “You’re too good to me.”

“I’m just taking care of you after a hard workout. I know you must be exhausted after all that screaming.”

“Was I screaming? I’m afraid I have no memory of what my mouth was doing that whole time.”

“You were loud at least. Telling me to give you a Christmas treat.” Steve smirked.

“Well, you were certainly stuffing my stocking tonight.” Tony hummed.

"Damn right I was." Steve growled with a smirk.

“I love it when you cuss.” Tony chuckled.

Steve smiled. "Your modern age has changed me just a bit, I guess."

“Good. it means you’ve found your place here in the future.” Tony practically purred.

“I have, and it’s right next to you, Tony.”

“Or between my legs. That’s a good spot, too.” Tony laughed, “Ah, I love you, Steve.”

“I love you too, Tony.” The blond smiled as he cuddled up next to Tony after helping him sit up, supporting him with an arm around his waist.

Tony leaned in, pressing a deep, pizza-flavored kiss to Steve’s lips.

* * *

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and we hope you enjoyed it! Happy Holidays!


End file.
